The Devan Maelor Story
by Ellegant Elliot
Summary: Caterpillars are strange creatures, they are quite often seen as disgusting and weird, but eventually they turn into beautiful butterflies. This can be said of most teenagers too. Most of them. Devan Maelor was cursed with being a moth. (OCxFrisk, but not strictly romantic. Other ships too but won't be listed unless I make arcs for them).
1. Act I, Part I

**"Meat, Sauce and Skeletons" Part 1**

 _Devan Maoler_ , he thought as he walked down the sidewalk, _what a stupid name._

Devan Maoler was a sixteen year old, with long, black unkempt hair and light stubble. His skin was quite light, which didn't help with the bags he carried under his green eyes.

 _My parents could have called me anything else, but no._

He wore a scarlet hoodie, which had gone even deeper in colour from rain, on top of a white t-shirt, light brown cargo pants and a pair of black derby shoes. The shoes have what appears to be a logo on them but it has been worn off, and there are holes in multiple parts of the shoes. On top of all of this, he had a "leather" over-the-shoulder bag. (Truth be told, it wasn't leather, but it's about the aesthetic).

Devan pulled down his hood, as he stopped outside a store. He pushed the door open, bells ringing against each other as he did so, and ducked his head under the comically low… _head… of the door…_

 _I've been coming here for weeks and it only just dawned on me._

The smell of coffee filled the air, horribly clashing with the smell of wet people and monsters. Devan scanned the moderately sized room to see the usual customers: four dogs sitting in their own stall; a dog sitting by itself, on a tall stool, at a table with a deck of cards; Lucy, a girl who lived in the house next to Devan, and her boyfriend Andrew, both of whom he went to school with.

Devan noticed something… something was wrong. Someone was missing.

 _Where's that Skeleton? He comes in every day, without fail, and gives everyone a laugh. Heck, he's the only one who comes as much as I do._

Then he heard bells ringing behind him, "It's a beautiful day outside." Said an all too familiar voice, in a sarcastic tone. Everybody, other than Devan, simultaneously turned to the voice and said their respective greetings to them. "Hey Sans."

"hey everybody. i was talking with my friend Devan, here, the other day and he said he needed to get a message to a girl. So I said to him, why don't you just _mail her._ "

Needless to say, everyone had a chuckle as they took a break from their conversations, "i'm here every day of the week." Sans reached up and pat Devan on the back as he approached the counter.

Even from the counter, Devan could hear Sans' voice carry over everyone else's, "grillbz, the usual."

The monster attending the bar nodded and reached under the counter, returning with a bottle of ketchup. Sans hugged the bottle and carried it like a baby to one of the booths in the corner. Devan followed Sans' lead.

"I'll have the usual too, Grillby."

Grillby started his work, but Devan didn't care about that. All Devan cared about was the skeleton in the blue hoodie. He observed him, looked over every part of him, studied him.

Grillby made a noise, which could only be described as a cough, to get Devan's attention. He pointed down to the cup of coffee. Devan rummaged through his pockets and scrounged a couple of dollar notes, and placed them on the counter for Grillby. Grillby pointed to a sign on the cash register. It read, _Exact money only please_. Devan smiled, "You can keep the change."

Grillby stared at Devan for a few moments and then shrugged, leaving Devan to continue studying Sans, and drink his coffee.

 **AN:** **This would probably be a good time to tell you that I am a very inconsistent inconsistent uploader. I have a Steven Universe and RWBY fanfic that I haven't updated for months. I'm sorry if you do actually enjoy my stories, but there will be no schedule. I'll upload when I have the time and creative drive.**

 **Until then, have a beautiful night everyone!**


	2. Act I, Part II

**"Meat, Sauce and Skeletons" Part 2**

Voices vaguely made their way towards Devan's ear, muzzled by the rain hitting cement on the sidewalk. He could hear the dogs talking over coffee and a game of cards, possibly poker. He heard the lone dog yip to itself as it kept losing its game of blackjack. He could hear Lucy and Andrew exchange their lovesick, romantic pleasantries. But, the most enchanting thing in the room was Sans, Devan found. Even with the conversations muddling up in his ears, looking over Sans cut through all of that. The most silent thing in the room sliced through all the noise.

Sans slowly drunk the ketchup, almost like it was coffee. Then he stopped, for no apparent reason. "hey kiddo, don't you know it's rude to stare?"

Devan gulped, already knowing he was being addressed, "Well, I wouldn't call it staring… per se..."

"save it," Devan instantly stiffened up, "come and sit with me, dev." Devan obliged, picking up his cup and slowly making his way over to Sans' table. Nobody else had noticed, thankfully for Devan.

Devan slid into the opposite side of the booth to Sans, and felt the leather of the seat conform to his backside. Sans sat there silently, taking a small sip from the ketchup bottle every now and again, never taking his eyes off Devan. He went to take another sip, but stopped himself, almost like he was thinking about whether he should have more or not.

It was almost completely silent now. The dogs weren't talking, too focused on their card game to talk; the lone dog had a strange, perplexed face and didn't even pant, it just sat there and stared at the cards on the table; Lucy and Andrew were staring at each other, however, they were staring at each other with love in their eyes. Sans' eyes didn't betray any emotion, his mouth flat and indifferent.

The only sound was Grillby cleaning his mugs, and the rain that hit the tin roof. The rain had become heavier, and the people on the street were racing about in attempts to find a haven from the torrential downpour. Devan considered running out there right now, considering whether getting soaked by the rain and battered by the wind would be better than… this.

Devan decided that running away from this problem probably wasn't the best idea.

He raised the cup of coffee to his mouth, a mochaccino to be exact, and found that it was no longer a mochaccino. It turned out, it was now just an empty mug. This didn't stop Devan from pretending there was still coffee in it, as an excuse to ignore Sans.

Sans tapped his fingers against the table, thinking of what to say. "look, bud. i know it's rough. your family hates monsters. i know that, the people here know that, everybody knows that." Sans relaxed back in his chair and sighed, "but you don't have to."

Devan was taken aback, "Hate you? Sans, you're the only guy I feel like I know. You come here everyday, lighten the atmosphere and make jokes. My parents called me Devan; they hate me just as much as you. My whole family does."

Sans laughed, "talk about barking up the wrong tree. am i right guys?"

The room seemed to burst into a confusing mix of hysterical barking and laughing for a few moments, before silence resumed its place.

"hey, i have an idea. why don't you bring your parents over for dinner tonight? the whole gang will be there."

"I don't know Sans, that doesn't sound like the greatest idea." Devan stated rather plainly.

The bells of the door pleasantly chimed, alerting Devan to another customer. As he turned in his seat, he saw what he most dreaded: Frisk 'Dreemurr.' Known as the Dreem Child by most of the people at their school, mainly because of Toriel and Asgore's surname, but it meant more to Devan than just that.

Frisk was dressed wildly inappropriate for the rainy weather, with a mere striped sweater and brown shorts. Her sweater and shorts seemed to have a few holes here-and-there, but her shoes were ripped to shreds, even worse than Devan's. In fact, they were so torn that her toes wiggled out of the end, just like they had for years. Around her neck was a golden chain carrying a red heart design.

She'd had her hair tied up into a ponytail but she quickly untied it, letting her hair reach down to the arch of her back. She looked around the room, eventually finding Sans before locking eyes with Devan, causing a small smile to creep on her face.

Devan quickly turned around, his face seeming to catch fire as it started to blend in with his jacket. He pulled up his hood in an attempt to hide his blush, but Sans had already picked up on it. "what's the problem kid, are you turning into a tomato?"

Sans looked between Devan and Frisk, trying to connect the dots. Suddenly, Sans let himself sink into his seat, "oh… ohhhhh… ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Devan quickly hushed Sans as Frisk started to make her towards them. Sans turned his head to Frisk and smiled, extending his hand. Frisk obliged, shaking his hand.

A short fart noise cut through the silence, Devan could only sit back and watch as he tried to hide from Frisk.

"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick…" Sans started.

"Gets me every time." Frisk finished as she beamed so happily, it looked like her mouth was about to jump off of her face.

Sans moved over in his seat, letting Frisk sit face-to-face with Devan, or face-to-hood in this case.

"Hey Devan, did something happen to your face?" Frisk asked inquisitively.

"if you count being set on fire, yes."

Frisk looked questioningly at Sans, which was only met with one bony finger pointing to Devan.

"Devan…? Is… something wrong? Did I do something?"

Devan didn't reply, instead Sans decided to take it somewhere, "so… how long have you two known each other?"

Sans received another curious look from Frisk. She thought on it for a moment, "Three. Why?"

"oooh boy, that's rough kiddo." Frisk was even more confused now. "it's gotta be tough to like someone and not say something for so long."

That's when Frisk realised, "Oh." Is all she managed, voice catching in her throat, as she felt her own face start to burn.

 **AN: Yes, I am shipping an OC with Frisk… pls no haterino. Or if you do, leave constructive haterino in the reviews and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Until next time, have a fantastic night everyone!**


	3. Act I, Part III

**"The Butterfly Effect"** **Part 1**

Sans smiled, "i remember when i first told someone i liked them… of course, at the time, the only thing they knew how to say was 'nyeh heh heh' and it certainly wasn't… romantic."

Devan retreated further into his hoodie, trying to avoid Frisk. But it was no use, his hoodie was subjected to the same laws of physics that any other hoodie was, and he eventually found he couldn't go any farther back in it. Not to say Frisk was feeling any more comfortable, but she didn't have anywhere to retreat back to

Frisk coughed, "W-well, Devan…" she stopped, shaking a little.

Sans comforted Frisk, putting his hand on her back, "are you ok, kiddo?"

Frisk lightly pushed Sans' hand off, "I d-don't know if I'm ready for that kind of thing yet."

Devan sighed in relief, appearing from his hood again. Frisk continued, "Not that I don't like you… I mean… I, uh, like you… but…"

"I understand, I think I would feel the same way if my family was anything like yours." Devan nervously chuckled, Sans joined the laughing, hoping to help Frisk… but she didn't react, other than frown.

Sans sighed, picking up the ketchup, "welp, i'll leave you to it." Frisk looked at Sans, desperately pleading not to be left alone, "papy is having trouble with the spaghetti, i have to help him. i'll see you two later." And with that, Sans was at the door. He stood there for a few seconds before stepping into the river of people. Then it was just Devan and Frisk by themselves, or that's what it seemed like to them.

After a few minutes of awkwardly sitting across from each other, Frisk and Devan silently agreed it would be best to head home for the evening. Frisk started out the door, leaving Devan with his still empty cup, but as she did, Devan noticed she had no umbrella and it was freezing cold. Dashing to the counter, he said a quick "thankyou" to Grillby and "good evenings" to everybody else, and ran after Frisk, calling her name in an attempt to grab her attention, "Frisk! Wait up!"

As he got outside, his eyes quickly locked on to Frisk's striped shirt. As he pushed through the crowd of people, he searched through his bag for something. "Frisk!" He caught up with Frisk and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around, and as he did, he noticed she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Sorry, I might have been a little rough on your shoulder." He laughed, attempting to lighten the mood, as he pulled her closer to the shops and under their overhanging awnings.

"I-I-I'm sorry that…" Frisk wasn't able to finish the sentence.

Devan, realizing what she was trying to say, made sure she didn't have to finish, "No, no, no, it's ok."

Frisk turned away from him, "It isn't, though."

"Of course it is! We're still friends, aren't we? I'm cool with that." Devan turned her back around as he hugged her, trying to keep her warm.

"Why did you come after me then?"

Devan disengaged the hug and started pulling something out of his bag again, "Friends help friends, right? So, when I saw you going out into the rain, I thought I should help you." He revealed a long black pole, with a white material hugging the upper half. Yes, indeed, it was an umbrella. As he opened it, Frisk could see a black outline on the material. When he had stretched it out completely, there was a butterfly on it, showcasing its magnificent wings.

Frisk was amazed by the beautiful design and tried to say something, but couldn't find the words. "Nobody ever expects something like this on an umbrella… Custom made. I would have preferred something simpler, maybe just a plain umbrella from a store, but my parents insisted that I get the most expensive one I could… probably because it's the only gift they've ever bought for me." Devan sighed.

Frisk hugged Devan, "At least they let you buy you something beautiful!"

Devan put one hand around Frisk, "Yeah…"

 **AN: Hello there, friends! I'm back! (I planned on releasing a chapter everytime I finished the chapter after it, but this one is a short one so...)**

 **Sorry for this one being a short one, but there is a part two and I'm really hoping that you enjoy the content of the next chapter. That being said, I had a spike in views from Chapter 1 to Chapter 2, which is great and all but it doesn't give me any insight on what anyone wants improved. If you happen to read this and know what I can improve on, please be a mate and leave a review... if you have the time! ^_^**

 **Until next time, have a bloody brilliant night!**


	4. Act I, Part IV

" **The Butterfly Effect" Part 2**

As people walked past them, Devan saw one of his friends approaching and tried to hide, but it was a little hard with a 5'8" girl wrapped around him. Not to mention the butterfly umbrella which stuck out like the sun in the sky.

When they got a little bit closer, Devan saw their face light up, clearly recognizing him and Frisk. "Hey Mix'n'match, I see you and the Daydreemurr are getting a little warm." They called out to Devan.

Hearing a new voice, Frisk instantly broke the hug and coughed… rather awkwardly. "Shakes? What're you doing here man? I thought you said had some work you needed to do for school." Devan tried to play it cool, keeping his hand around Frisk.

'Shakes,' real name: Lamb Hornston, was Devan's best friend, and had been since the start of high school.'The Brotherhood of Food' was a two man group (accepting new members) formed by them to take in all the poor unfortunate souls that were cursed with food items for names. Lamb was a good four inches shorter than Devan's 5'10" and had a head of unnaturally white hair which was moderately long and neat, with pale skin and faint red eyes. You'd be hard pressed to find him in anything but a formal, sleeved white button-up, black dress pants with a matching belt, the fanciest (and shiniest) black shoes you'll ever see, a pair of horn-rimmed sunglasses and a pair of thin black fingerless gloves; all of which were kept in pristine conditions, at all times… even in the rain. But perhaps the strangest thing about Lamb was the baseball bat he had attached to his belt all the time, like it was a sword. Devan had never seen him use it for hitting a ball, and doubted that was its true purpose, and thought it was a little more like the butterfly umbrella that Devan had strapped over his back all the time, unless it was in his bag. Y'know? Just for the aesthetic, man.

"Nah man, just some mathematics stuff for next week. Baby stuff, dude. I was actually looking for some drinks for a thing Sans invited me too."

"For Sans?" Devan was thoroughly confused, looking to Frisk as if her face was the answer to his confusion, before remembering Sans' dinner invite from earlier, "Oh, Sans kind of invited me to a thing too. How many people are going?"

"I think me and Miss Dreemurr here are going to be the only humans attending, if that's what you mean."

Frisk spoke up, "Mettaton and Blook are going to be in town for a while, so Sans put a party together."

Lamb nodded, "And I'm Sans' best human friend. Seems like Food Gang are the only invitees… that's if you're going to come too, Mister Maelor."

Devan looked between Lamb and Frisk, who were both nodding encouragingly, "What do I tell my parents? I can't just go to a monster's house."

"Just tell them that you're going to my place, Mailman. My dad will cover for you."

After a few moments of thought, Devan smiled, "Get your drinks, Chops. I've got a call to make." Frisk and Lamb shared a smile and high five between each other.

Lamb looked around for a couple of seconds and suddenly realised they were stood outside of the shop he was looking for; Devan couldn't help but laugh as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, before realizing he had his arm around Frisk during that whole conversation. "I'll be back in a second." Devan said, handing Frisk the umbrella. The second it was in her hands, it looked like she would faint from excitement.

Devan quickly pulled up his mother's number, almost like he'd done it a thousand times (in reality, it had been a lot more than that), and called her. The dial tone eerily rang out, and fought with the rain in Devan's ears. It rang again… and again. _That's weird, she usually picks up on the second dial._ As the fourth tone was about to ring through, the other side was filled with the static of the phone being taken out from its holder. "Hello there, dear. Did you want something?" A soft, yet firm, voice said from the other side.

"No, mum. I was just calling to let you know that Mister Hornston invited me over for dinner tonight."

"Well, remember your manners…" Devan could tell she was trying to think of something, "and don't forget to say thankyou."

Devan was actually a little surprised his mum didn't have even a small problem with the situation. "Ok, mother. I'll try to get home as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you too, sweet pea." And with that, the phone rung its tone again.

 _Sweet pea? Ugh… Good thing no one was around to hear that._

"Your mum calls you sweet pea?" Devan heard Lamb ask, as he felt him breathing down his neck. Devan turned around and found Lamb and Frisk were a little too close for comfort.

"That's adorable." Frisk said teasingly.

"Face," Devan pushed both of them back gently, "space. Much better."

All three of them shared a laugh, and then all simultaneously realised they had been taking up a large part of the sidewalk for a few minutes. "Umbrella me." Devan said, outstretching his arm like he was asking for a sword.

Frisk bowed as she placed the umbrella in Devan's hands. "I don't think the umbrella is going to be big enough for all of us, and the awnings don't go very far." Devan stated the fact like it was a serious conundrum.

"You two take the umbrella. I'll endure the rain, but if I don't make it back, tell my dad I love him." Lamb replied in an overdramatic tone.

"That's going to be a hard promise to keep, but I'll do it for you."

* * *

And that was that. Devan told Lamb's father that Lamb loved him and that he was a good friend, and gave a speech at Lamb's funeral.

 **AN: Welp, that was a thousand words. I really am surprised with how many words I got written out at such a high level in such a short time. I'm also really surprised that it ended with Lamb dying. Next time, you'll find out what happened to him.**

 **Until next time, have a smashing night!**


End file.
